Celöbra’baen
Celöbra’baen is the home chosen as the new home of the Dragon Riders. Description A large crescent shaped island completely surrounded by cliffs with only one small beach on the inside of the island. The city itself is set out around a huge tower with a base of 200 feet wide and standing at almost a mile that houses the future members of the council. To the north of the elder court stands which built to house the Eldunarí the court is made out of a glass like substances, allowing them'' plenty of light. There are three floors; the first used for the the youngest of riders while the top floor was reserved for those who have became Dragon Riders in full. To the west stands the great library which holds all the knowledge Eragon and the elves had brought with them, the massive ornate structure holds many secrets sealed behind great granite doors. To the east lays the training ground; a large open plain equip with targets and practice dummies with a number of rings set high up in the air so that the dragon can train alongside their riders. In the south on the path that lead to the beach an entry court was built in the center a place is set aside for Cuaroc to sit upon and guard the infant order. A number of smaller buildings are littered around the island to house the islands small population. The rest of the area was left clear to be changed as numbers grow. A third of the island was left in its unchanged state so that the wild dragon could be raised in relative safety. Adding to the island's natural defenses is a wall standing at 80 feet that surrounds the city. Little is known about Doru Araeba except the fact that it was once the base and headquarters of the Dragon Riders before The Fall. It was built in a huge bowl-shaped valley surrounded by steep mountains.Glaedr recalls the names of several of the mountains. Their names being Ilthiaros, Fellsverd, Nammenmast, Huildrim, and Tírnadrim. A forest of spruce, pine, and fir trees lined the interior of the mountains. Huge buildings make up the overgrown city, which was built around a lake in the center of the valley. Rivers flowing from the mountain poured into the large lake. The doors of the buildings were like mouths to vast canverns, windows were as tall and wide as castle gates, and every wall was like a sheer cliff (as described in Inheritance). The stone that the city was constructed of was covered in ivy and moss everywhere, with only small exceptions. The buildings, due to the different races that lived there, had a unique style that wasn't entirely elvish or human. The biggest and most important library of Alagaësia was located here, until it was destroyed during the Dragon War and ransacked by Galbatorix. Urû'baen had tall spire-like buildings made of glass and stone. It would seem that they would knock over from strong winds, but are resiliant against it. Most of the elven buildings were incorporated into the Imperial humanre-design of the city. The one structure we do know about is Castle Ilirea, which Jeod found a secret tunnel into, which lead to the great chase for Saphira's egg. The structure, created by elves, had been built upon by Galbatorix into his black citadel. Also included were six emerald towers, of which at least two were destroyed in the siege of Urû'baen/Ilirea. The city was protected above by a large overhang made of stone and was fortified by ancient spells during the time it was known as Illirea by elven spellcasters. It was a popular place for dragons to rest, as Saphira and Fírnen did during their courtship. Unlike Teirm, which was well-laid-out and organized, Dras-Leona was a "tangled mess" of ramshackle buildings, constructed of rough brown wood, overlooking winding, narrow streets. The center of the city was encircled by a dirty wall of yellow, daubed mud. A small section of the city was situated outside the walls and was made up of ramshackle huts and lean-tos. The tallest building in the city was the cathedral. Its barbed, black spire rose over five hundred feet above ground and was destroyed by Saphira during the Siege of Dras-Leona in ''Inheritance. Teirm was encircled by a white wall a hundred feet tall and thirty feet thick. There were two main gates: one on the western side of the city, facing the sea, the other on the southern side, opening to the road. In the northeast sector of the city was a towering citadel, which housed the lighthouse. The city's buildings grew progressively taller from the outside in: the tallest buildings were near the citadel. As explained by Brom, the city was laid out in such a way that pirate attacks could be easily repelled. It is also stated by Jeod that the layout of the city also makes it easy for thieves to run along the rooftops. This measure was only added after Teirm was almost destroyed by one such attack. Jeod describes Teirm as a "small ocean town" which is pretty when it's not raining Location Celöbra’baen is located off the east coast of Alagaësia and is part of a large chain of island each full of food stuffs that would keep the dragons fed for years to come. The island is a natural fortress and is the largest in the chain. History After sailing for three days and three nights the Talita locate a chain of large island. After surveying the islands Eragon pick the one he believed would best serve the rider’s needs. After the arrival Eragon and the elves sang for seven days and seven nights with only the energy from the Eldunarya to keep them going. Role Celöbra’baen was built to be the new sit of power and learning for the dragonrider’s. But is also a fort that the dwarves envy.Category:Places